Unity With The Night
by TheMarissaNight
Summary: Kisuru Marissa Makoto always thought she was normal - as normal as a high schooler who could see and talk to demons was. Until one day when she meets a mysterious man in the gardens across from her house. Can this be the mysterious stranger who promised to return to her after so long? Or could this have some deeper meaning than anyone can possibly understand or see? OC


Well hey there! I see you have stumbled upon my Black Bird - Unity With The Night. I hope you all really enjoy it! Make sure you read my notes at the end for an equally special treat for all of you, my lovely readers!

As some of you may know, this is my 4th fanfiction. I hope it's all to your liking. And yes, this will be mostly OC's [the Daitengu might not be, but that's only because I'm lazy. Plus, I think I'm in love with them e.e].

Sooo enjoy! :) Review and favourite if you want! Now, my girl Kisuru will be the first to give the disclaimer! Here we gooooooooo!

Kisuru: I told you before. It's Kisu.

Me: Get used to being called Kisuru, or you may find yourself dying instead of being in love with a hot, sexy guy with a rockin' body.

Kisuru: So this whole thing doesn't belong to Marissa in anyway! It belongs to - hey wait! Why do you have my name?

Me: Because I am your lord and tormenter. Would you please continue?

Kisuru: Fine. Only because I like you... and like my head attached to my body. Black Bird belongs to Kanoko Sakurakouji. Only these lovely characters belong to Marissa. And that means by guy better have a six pack!

Me: Yes, Kisuru -.- I know, I know. Trust me, she's a lot less sarcastic in the story! Now enjoy :)

* * *

_"I'll be back for you one day. After all, you will be my…" _

Kisu Makoto, better known as Marissa to everyone else, was having 'one of those days'. Demons seem to be out in full force today, and it was beginning to grind her the wrong way. A little one was now perched on her desk, staring up at her with little black eyes. The demon had the body of what looked like a slug, while the head was some sort of deer.

"Kisu?" The red haired girl snapped out of her momentary trance. Blinking her strangely colored purple eyes, she looked up at her two best friends.

Kairi Surori was a taller brunette. Her eyes were a soft chocolate brown. Her ideals were that if you couldn't beat them… well, than you should kill them. Kairi lived to fight, especially for her best friends. Tall for her meant 5'9.

Kisu's other best friend was Trinity Monyoya. Trinity was a raven haired, green eyed petite girl. She only cracked 5'3. Barely. Trin was the type of girl who was easy going and had lots of fun. But she, like Kairi, had a knack for fighting. It was something that ran within the 3 girl's friendship.

Of course, they didn't fight demons, so it made it a little more unique to be her.

Marissa completed the group. At 5'7 with blazing red hair and kind smile, Marissa was quite popular in the school. Her eyes were somewhat of a mystery. Some thought she wore contacts for how bright her eyes were, but, sadly, that was not the case. Kisu's true eyes were purple. Maybe her unique eyes were why she could see demons that no one else could?

"Dammit, Kisu! Snap out of it!" Marissa blinked at Kairi's angry voice now.

"What? What happened?" Kisu's voice was full of surprise as she looked up from her desk to her friends. Kairi had a pissed off look on her face, while Trin had a look of confusion.

"Bell rang, Ki." Kairi shook her head, grabbing Mar by the hand and pulling her out of the classroom. Kisu just stumbled along after her forceful friend. Kairi had always been the brutish one out of the group. She preferred things her way, unless one of them spoke up about it. She was a friend everyone craved. Kairi wasn't the type to let words go unsaid when they were about her friends. Once, she had gotten into a fight with some senior girls because they were mocking Rissa's eye color.

Kairi bonked Kisu's head lightly, "Hey, short stuff. Wake up. Get your stuff; we'll drop you off at home okay?"

Kisu blinked, flipping her hand lightly to move all the demons away. "Right, sorry Kai." Spinning the combo on her lock, she snapped it open, and placed her books inside.

A hand brushed her shoulder slightly, and she went onto the offensive. Grabbing the hand, she rolled her shoulder, and flipped the person over her body.

Only to realize it was the one guy she had a crush on.

Her face heated up immediately. "Ohmygod! Skylar! I'm so sorry!" Completely flustered, Kisu muttered apology after apology.

Skylar only laughed good naturedly, "No, no. I remember taking karate class with you. You always did kick my ass." Standing up, he brushed himself off, and lightly added, "You always rolled your shoulder too much. You still do."

Yes, Marissa had a crush on him. But it was more than that. The fourth of their group happened to be this charming guy in front of them. Skylar had midnight black hair, and blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. Sadly, half the girls in the school had a crush on him.

Skylar watched Marissa as she flushed dark and murmured another apology. There was something unique about her. Her red hair curled around her face lightly, and her purple eyes were wide. She wasn't exceptionally pretty, but she didn't have to be. She stood up for herself, and she knew how to handle herself no matter what. Today seemed to be an off day for her, seeming as she kept drifting in and out.

"Skylar, shaddup and be nice!" Kai snapped at him, unmercifully. Kai respected Skylar, but that certainly didn't mean she liked him. True, he was a good friend, but only because Marissa thought him good was the reason Kai let him live.

Sky smiled lightly, and shook his fluffy black hair, "I'm cool, Kai. I don't mean it in a rude way."

With a laugh they all exited the school. Skylar waved at them, heading towards his jet black Lamborghini. While the girls all headed towards Trinity's personal car.

Trinity's father owned the biggest corporation in the city, which made Trinity a rich kid. They were all rich kids in a way. Skylar's father was from Europe, and, apparently, he had a huge business in real-estate. Kairi's father was actually some far off prince of something. Marissa's parents owned the Makoto Publishing, Makoto Corp., Makoto Foods, and finally Makoto Transport. All of which made them practically the owners of the whole city.

Well, in a way, they did. Marissa's mamma was the mayor.

Mar stepped out of the car, and waved at them as they pulled away from her house. Smiling to herself, she turned around.

And stopped dead in her tracks.

There, in the gardens in the place across from her house stood an amazingly gorgeous guy. His hair was a dark brown, so dark it looked black. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Marissa changed her mind. No, it was surely black. His eyes were what held her though. They were… some unique shade of gold? Maybe it was gold, it was to light to tell, but that's sure what it looked like.

He looked up to her, and smiled slightly, "It's been a long time, Kisuru." Marissa frowned as he said her full first name, something she never ever used.

Sure, she had been born Kisuru Marissa Makoto, but she preferred Kisu, or Marissa.

"It's Kisu. Not Kisuru. Or Marissa." The man only frowned at her slightly. "Who are you anyways?"

Genuine shock coloured his face. "You don't remember me?"

Mar shook her head, "Should I remember you?"

Before she could blink, he had her pinned up against the wall boarding the gardens. "Why yes, you should Kisuru. It is I. I told you I would come back for you. After all, you are going to become my bride. Do you remember my name…?"

Ki knew her face was flushed. She could only shake her head.

"My name, dearest Kisuru…" he lowered his mouth to hers, hovering just above them. "My name is…"

* * *

OOOOOOOH! Suspense ;)

Mwahahah, I'm evil aren't I?

Actually, this is where you, my lovely readers shall come in.

I would like to host a contest! The winner of this contest shall be someone who exemplifies what it means to write. They will proudly have their name written through the centuries of amazing writers. They will-

Kisuru: You're going to name my Tengu, got it?!

Me: That's for making that so not dramatic.

Kisuru: Well I want to knooooooooooooow! /poutes

Me: Yeeesh, don't poute. It'll be scary.

Anywhoo! Yes, Kisu is right. I would like you to come up with his name! If I don't pick you please don't feel bad, or mad! I like a name to roll off my tongue, and, sadly, lots of names just don't do it for me.

So! Your objective, should you choose to take it, is to come up with Lord Tengu's name. First, middle, and last please! I would prefer them to be Japanese, but not something confusing like Kuwabara, or Nanoese or something strange! [No offense to people who like those names! I just can't see myself naming my characters that!]

Anyways, are you all ready? Yes? Well than what are you sitting there for!

MOVE THOSE FINGERS :D


End file.
